


100% Attached tm

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: When Satine calls Obi-Wan and asks him to help her get someone off Mandalore for their safety, Obi-Wan is not expecting to find out that the someone in question is his son. The second he finds out the truth, however? Oh boy is he in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post by resistancepilots- https://resistancepilots.tumblr.com/post/160933715151/what-if-satine-and-obis-kid-is-born-during-tcw

Obi-Wan was surprised when he got the call from Satine. The war had been raging on for a long time now, and he hadn’t talked to her in while. He was pleased though. He’d heard bad things coming from Mandalore and knew that things could go very wrong for her.

“Satine,” He gasped out when he saw her.

“Obi,” She responded, a slightly sad look in her eyes. “I need you to come to Mandalore.” Obi-Wan wants to protest but he’s already calculating how they can get their on their current path.

“Do you need to get off the planet?” He asks. Has the situation escalated that badly?

“No. Not me. I need to stay as long as I can, keeping the peace.” Satine says. Obi-Wan doesn’t agree, he worries she will be in danger if she stays, but, for once, he doesn’t argue with her. He knows that this is an argument he will not win, and he wants to enjoy the time he will have with her.

“Alright, Satine. I’ll come.” They chat for a moment longer, as long as they usually do when they are updating each other on their status, so that the unusually short conversation doesn’t raise any alarms from anyone who may be watching.

Then Obi-Wan gets into a shuttle and flies away to Mandalore.

When he makes it to Mandalore, he arrives at the palace quickly. Satine greets him in the main room and leads him to the deeper residential areas of the palace.

Shortly, they arrive before the open door to a small bedroom. Obi-Wan can see children’s toys and a small dresser from where he stands, and moves to enter the room. Satine follows him, suddenly hesitant.

Obi-Wan sees a young boy, not quite two years old by his best guess, sitting calmly playing with toys. The boy doesn’t take much notice of him, just keeps playing.

“I need you to get him to safety,” Satine whispers. Obi-Wan nods, already thinking about where the boy can go. “I don’t care where you take him, but Mandalore isn’t safe anymore.”

“Is he your nephew?” Obi-Wan asks, curiously. “I’d heard your brother took in a child recently.” Satine sighs heavily at his question.

“This is the child my brother took in, yes, but he is not my nephew.” Obi-Wan’s face grows a look of confusion, but before he can speak, Satine is continuing. “He’s my son.”

Obi-Wan feels shock rush through him, then curiosity about why she isn’t raising the boy, then a brief flash of surprising jealousy. He knows the last emotion is stupid- he’s a Jedi, he has no claim over Satine, but somehow the thought of Satine being with another man is- upsetting. He takes a breath, reminds himself it is not his place, pushing the emotions back, and looks at Satine.

That’s when he catches the look of fear on Satine’s face. He wonders why she would be nervous before it occurs to him- no. He quickly does the math, tracing his estimate of the boy’s age, plus nine months for pregnancy backwards and. No. Is she saying what he thinks she’s saying?

Obi-Wan turns and grabs her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes for any flash of the truth.

“Satine. Who is the boy’s father?” He asks, a flicker of fear running through him. Satine can’t look at him, glancing away quickly.

“I think you already know.” She says.

“I need to hear it.” Obi-Wan says.

“You are,” Satine finally whispers after a long moment. “There wasn’t anyone else it could be.” And Obi-Wan can feel the truth in her words. He stands, stunned, for a long moment before turning to look at the boy. His son. The words nearly knock him backwards.

He’s playing happily with his toys, a stuffed animal clutched in his hands and working around the awkwardness of it.

“What’s his name?” Obi-Wan wonders aloud, not actually aware he’s planning to speak until Satine answers.

“Micha. In public Micha Kryze. Officially Micha Kryze-Kenobi.”

“Micha.” Obi-Wan mumbles, stepping closer to the boy. He feels- he feels- he doesn’t know what he’s feeling except that it’s never happened before. The closest thing he can say that it feels like is when Anakin is excited after a successful adventure, or Ahsoka looks to him for guidance.

Satine smiles weakly at him.

“I knew it was against the Jedi Code, and the galaxy needs you more than he does.” That- that really hurts, but he doesn’t know why. The thought that Micha doesn’t need him should be reassuring, but it isn’t- it really isn’t. 

“I understand,” he says anyway.

“Micha, we need to get your things together so you can go with Obi-Wan.” Satine announces to the boy. Micha dutifully stands up and starts gathering his toys. Obi-Wan just watches.

“Yes, momma.” Micha says as he moves. Obi-Wan feels shock rush through him again.

“He knows? I would have thought-” He would have thought the boy had other people he would call his parents.

“He does. It’s okay though, he’s almost never out in public anymore these days. And he usually calls me Aunt Satine. If he does call me that in public, we just say it’s a little kid thing. Children do that sometimes.”

“Still I think it was- risky for you to tell him.” Obi-Wan rebuts.

“We didn’t tell him. He just knew.” Satine waves her hand to encapsulate the mystical Force, and that’s when it occurred to Obi-Wan that Micha might be Force sensitive- probably was if his knowledge of who Satine was to him was any indication. And yes, now that he’s looking he can sense the unique feeling of someone who is strong with the Force. He hadn’t noticed it, or maybe dismissed it as something not to think about before. It’s harder to sense younglings anyway.

Again that feeling rushes through him. The thought of his son being Force sensitive, of that being something they could share, is overwhelming. He’s filled with an impossible desire to see Micha grow- both physically and in his training- and knows it can never be. And when the pain of that knowledge hits, that’s when he realizes what the feeling is.

He loves him. He loves Micha in a way he’s never felt before, or frankly even realized he could feel before. He’s always dismissed what people say about a parent’s love for their child, but it’s not so easily dismissed when it’s staring him right in the face.

He finds himself desperately wanting- wanting to see Micha grow, wanting to be there alongside him, wanting to hold him close and not let go. But he can’t do any of that. He is a Jedi, and Jedi do not form attachments.

At this moment, he can’t imagine why that rule would ever come into place, or what good it could possibly do.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s scandalized at the things he’s thinking. He is a good Jedi and he follows the Code and trusts in it. But at the same time… at the same time… he’s never wanted anything more in his life. And he knows that’s dangerous. Wanting something he can’t have is the Path of Darkness. But at the same time, he knows, deep in his bones, that he could never turn now. Not now that he knows about Micha. There was never a strong pull to the Dark within him, but at this moment, standing watching his child and the woman he has never admitted he loves, he feels even that small thread disappearing.

By the time he pulls himself back out of contemplation, Satine has finished packing a suitcase and a small backpack. Micha slides the backpack onto his shoulders and and grabs Satine’s hand. She pulls the suitcase along with the other hand.

The three of them walk quickly down the hall and partway back to the entrance hall, Micha reaches up and grabs Obi-Wan’s hand as well. Obi-Wan tries not to let his wonder show on his face. The urge to just pick him up and never put him down has resurged. Micha is so innocent that he almost wants to cry when he thinks about all the danger he is in- all the danger he could be in if it ever comes out to Obi-Wan’s enemies exactly whose child he is. He has to get Micha back to the ship, and not let on to anyone about who he is.

Satine walks with them back to the ship and then comes up onto it to deposit Micha and his suitcase. She looks terribly sad and Obi-Wan is hit with a more familiar urge to comfort her. He usually pushes that urge down, but this time he can’t. Not with how grateful he is to her that she’s provided him with Micha. He’s still subtle, gently brushing his hand along hers as he enters the ship, lingering longer than is necessary.

“Micha, you remember what I told you, right? You have to stay with Obi-Wan for a while now.”

“Okay, Auntie. I be good.” Micha says.

“Yes, be a very good boy.” Satine says, and it breaks Obi-Wan a bit to hear the pain in her voice. He can’t even begin to imagine being separated from Micha, but here she is, having to send him away for his own safety- for a second time in fact. She’s already had to relinquish him to her brother and his wife before.

Satine leans down and hugs Micha close, lingering too long and making the boy bored. He doesn’t understand why she is doing this, but Obi-Wan doesn’t interrupt, knowing Satine needs this right now. 

Finally she stands up and moves to Obi-Wan. She presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Take care of our son, my dear.” She whispers to him. Obi-Wan grips her arm tightly and nods. He will. He has to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! And I will get definitely write the clones initial reaction to Micha, and Obi-Wan goes baby shopping, but this is all happening out of order.

Obi-Wan ran- faster than he'd ever run before to his quarters. Micha was in his quarters.

The Negotiator was being attacked, and though he felt confident the ship would survive, he needed to make sure Micha was alright.

He opened the doors with a wave of his hand and ran inside. Micha was crying in his crib at the loud and distressing noises. B-721, Micha’s babysitting droid was fretting above him. Obi-Wan picked Micha up and carried him out of the room, soothing him as he went. Once Micha was calmed, he started running to the flight deck.

He met Cody on the flight deck, ignoring the lingering glances various clones were shooting at Micha. This was the first time they'd been in battle since Micha had come on board.

“Cody what's the situation?” Cody wasted no time.

“Grievous. His ships are attacking. We're fighting back, but he's trying to board at Junction 10, Sector 15.”

“Alright.” Obi-Wan glanced at Micha in his arms. He… hadn't quite considered what would happen to him when their ship was attacked, only when they were assigned to battle.

“I'll watch him, sir!” Waxer said loudly, solving that problem. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Thank you, Waxer.” He handed Micha off and ran to greet Grievous.

-

Obi-Wan was right. The ship survived, but it was badly damaged, and they were recalled to Coruscant. Obi-Wan fretted the whole way there, wondering how he was supposed to take care of Micha when he would be expected to stay in the Temple every night. He could hardly sneak a toddler into the Temple, after all.

But he did have friends. Friends babysat, right? He could find somewhere for Micha to stay.

His first thought was Bail Organa. The man was a good friend, and he loved children, and he could be discreet. When he contacted the Senator, he agreed to watch Micha overnight, but stressed that he was headed back to Alderaan soon for the Alderaanian holiday season, and would be unable to watch him afterwards. And so Obi-Wan made a decision.

-

Two weeks into the repair of the Negotiator, and Padme Amidala opened the door to her apartment to see Obi-Wan Kenobi holding a toddler.

“Master Obi-Wan! So good to see you!” She ignored the child for the moment, and gestured Obi-Wan in. He ran a hand down his face and followed her inside.

“Senator. Padme. I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Meet my son, Micha Kryze.” Padme’s eyes flew wide. She'd come up with multiple scenarios as to why Obi-Wan would have a child with him, but had not considered that the boy might be his own.

“Your son?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan looked wary, as though he wasn't sure what her response would be. “I do plan to leave the Jedi Order, as I understand I have broken my vows to them, and I cannot hide him forever. But I can't leave in the middle of the war.”

“And what do you need from me?” Padme asked, even more shocked now. The thought of Obi-Wan, of all people, leaving the Order was unbelievable.

“I need a place to keep Micha until the Negotiator is repaired. It should only be a few more days. And I will hardly leave you alone with him all the time. I have a babysitter droid, and I'll come whenever you'll allow me to.”

“I– well. Alright. You can leave the droid and Micha here. Contact me anytime you want to come over, and I'll tell you if it's a good time.”

“Thank you, Padme.” Obi-Wan was clearly quite relieved. Micha babbled at her too.

“Micha, meet my friend, Padme Amidala.”

“Pa-me?” Micha said curiously. Obi-Wan smiled and Padme was shocked again because she would almost call the expression on his face loving, except that this was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Perfect Jedi. He didn't do loving, at least not this obviously.

“If you could watch him for a moment? I have a box of his things in the speeder, and B-721 is there as well.” Padme nodded, reaching her hands out for the small boy. He went over with little fuss, surprising Padme. Her nieces had always been very picky with who they let touch them.

Micha reached up, playing with her hair, and Padme let him, as long as he wasn't tugging too hard. Obi-Wan returned shortly, carrying a box overflowing with toys and blankets. He quickly left and brought back a makeshift cot for the boy, clearly something designed for quick and easy put together.

“Bail bought him so many toys. I didn't know a child this age needed that many toys.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Well, toys are probably good for mental stimulation.” Padme said, still in shock somewhat over Obi-Wan having a child.

“I'll just go set this up in the guest room, shall I?” He said, gesturing to the cot. Padme nodded. A droid walked through the doors then, carrying a stuffed wampa. Micha cooed at the stuffed animal and reached out his arms toward the droid. The droid took him in their arms and spoke.

“Micha. Here is Teddy.” Micha grabbed the wampa tightly, and it emitted a small roaring noise. The droid was rounded and appeared to have cloth covering their arms and legs. Padme supposed to make it more comfortable to be held for children. They were a pale blue with a white head.

Obi-Wan came back into the room within minutes and immediately made his way to B-721’s side, picking up a delighted Micha.

“Daddy!” Micha said then began babbling incoherently. Padme shook her head again. She thought she was starting to get through the shock of the revelation, and it helped that Obi-Wan seemed so at ease with the child in his arms. Fatherhood looked good on him, evidently.

Obi-Wan came at sat on the couch near Padme, watching her warily again.

“You understand why I can't tell anyone, don't you?” He asked.

“I do. I understand duty and the war. I just- no one? Not even Anakin?”

“Well, my clone troopers know, or at least suspect. And I do plan on telling Anakin and Ahsoka. Just- not yet. I need to explain to them. They'll be so disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Padme asked.

“I broke the Code I taught them to live by and proved myself a hypocrite. I'm attached to Micha, and no Jedi is supposed to be attached to anything.”

“I'm sure they'll understand.” Padme reassured him.

“I hope so.” Obi-Wan said. Micha began squirming in his arms, so Obi-Wan set him down, and Micha immediately toddled toward the box of toys. Obi-Wan smiled again, gently and they sat in silence for a long moment.

Finally, Padme felt she'd broken through the haze of confusion. She grinned, remembering something.

“Micha _Kryze_ , huh?” Obi-Wan blushed imperceptibly. “I thought there was something going on there.”

“I-well, I suppose I can't exactly say it's nothing, can I?”

“Nope. Spill, Obi-Wan.”

-

Obi-Wan was acting weird, Anakin had noticed. He'd been sneaking out at night, and every time he could get some free time to himself, he disappeared. Of course, Anakin couldn't confront him about this, because the only reason he knew this was because he was doing the same.

And all day today he'd been contacting someone over his comm link whenever he got some free time, adding another layer to the mystery.

What the hell could Obi-Wan be doing? There was only one thing Anakin could think of for an answer, but he knew Obi-Wan would never have an affair with anyone! He was far too dedicated to the Code for that.

Still, now was not the time to confront him, not when Anakin was busy actually breaking the Code. He snuck out of the Temple and made it to Padme’s balcony.

She met him quickly, shushing him as soon as she met up with him.

“Be quiet? Why, angel?”

“You'll wake Micha. I'm babysitting.”

“Babysitting? For who?” As far as Anakin knew, none of Padme's friends had children at all that he could recall, let alone one named Micha. It was a very popular name on. Coruscant though, so it was possible he just hadn't remembered.

“That's not important, Ani. What's important is you're here.” That… was a weird deflection, Anakin thought. But he was soon distracted by her mouth on his.

-

The next morning, Anakin woke to the sound of a toddler crying.

“It's okay, B-721 will get him,” Padme said from where she stood getting dressed.

“B-721?”

“His babysitting droid.”

“Oh.” Anakin nodded, reaching out with the Force, and he could sense the boy calming already. Then he noticed something else.

“Padme, that boy. He's Force sensitive.”

“Oh? Interesting.” Padme said. Anakin frowned. This was important.

“Padme, why didn't you tell me one of your friends had a Force sensitive child?” He asked.

“Because I didn't know, Ani.”

“Didn't know? That's impossible. The Jedi always tell parents their child is Force sensitive, almost as soon as they're born, so that the parents have time to make a decision.”

“Well, his father decided not to share that with me.” Padme said calmly.

Anakin was still reaching out with the Force.

“He feels… familiar.” Anakin said in surprise. He must have met whoever this boy’s father was before. Padme sighed.

“Alright. You're going to figure it out anyway, I might as well just tell you.”

“Figure what out?” Anakin asked.

Padme sighed and stood, waving for Anakin to follow her. He did so, walking into the guest room of her apartment and watching the little boy in the droid’s arms.

“Anakin, meet Micha. Obi-Wan’s son.” Anakin laughed. Actually laughed, because she had to be joking. Obi-Wan would never. And if he did he'd certainly tell Anakin.

“I'm not joking Ani. You said he feel familiar, well feel it. He's Obi-Wan’s.” Anakin furrowed his brow and reached out with the Force toward the small boy. And Padme was right. He did feel an awful lot like Obi-Wan. And it didn't feel like Padme was joking or lying or anything.

“You can't be serious. I mean, I know you're serious, but, this can't seriously be Obi-Wan’s son!” This was so unlike Obi-Wan. Who would he even have a child with?

The image came to his mind immediately, Obi-Wan and Satine arguing on the Coronet. The tension between them had been palpable but he'd never thought Obi-Wan would actually act on it!

“He didn't!” Anakin gasped.

“He did.” Padme confirmed. “If it helps, he’s planning on telling you. He's just worried you'll be disappointed in him.”

“Never.” Anakin said. Then he laughed. “I am absolutely going to tease him about it though.”

-

When Obi-Wan finally revealed the truth to Anakin, his terrible acting made Obi-Wan groan.

“So that's why you've been making terrible parenting jokes. Padme told you.”

“Uh-huh. Get ready, my friend, it's only just begun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as fluffy but hopefully amusing. Obi-Wan goes baby shopping!

Obi-Wan entered the store hesitantly. He'd changed into civilian clothes but he was still worried about someone recognizing him as General Kenobi of the Jedi.

But this was necessary. He'd already determined there was no way he could keep Micha anywhere but by his side. Because Satine entrusted him to him, not because he was attached! Of course not!

...okay he wasn't even fooling himself.

He'd long had an account set aside for emergencies, an idea Qui-Gon had taught him. And this was definitely an emergency.

He walked into the store, Micha in his arms, and began looking around. First things first, Micha needed a crib. Obi-Wan headed to the section of the baby store dedicated to furniture and began looking around.

He couldn't get something too complicated, because he might need to move it around, but he couldn't get anything too flimsy either.

Eventually he found a crib he thought would work and dragged it out and onto the cart he'd been pulling along. Then he noticed the changing tables and dressers and bookshelves and-

He pushed his anxiety into the Force. He didn't need to get everything he saw. He could probably use a changing table, but he had space in his dresser for Micha’s clothing and space on his shelves for his books.

He pulled out a portable changing system and placed it on top of the crib. He grabbed a small toy box as well, figuring it would be easier to keep clean that way.

As he continued walking to the front of the store, he encountered the toilet training department and stopped for a long moment. Was Micha old enough to begin that, or should he buy diapers? He stood there for long enough that an elderly man came over to him, smiling.

“Need some help?” Obi-Wan turned to him hesitantly.

“I could use some assistance, yes. I have only just received- custody of him, and I forgot to ask his mother what he needed.”

“Oh that's easy enough to forget. You need to do your research before something like this.”

“Yes, well, I didn't receive much advance warning.” Obi-Wan muttered. The man gave him a strange smile, like he didn't quite believe that, but moved next to him anyway.

“Now, it’s for this youngin’, right?” Obi-Wan nodded.

“How old is he? Doesn't look quite old enough to begin toiler training, though you might want to get him used to the idea about now.”

“He's- twenty months.” Obi-Wan quickly did the math in his head.

“Well that confirms it. He’lol still be in diapers, but if you're going to have custody for a while you should probably buy a seat, if you can afford it.”

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully, and moved to select a seat, and three packages of diapers.

“Now, he's not gonna need that many, not right away.” 

“I don't know how often I'll be able to make it to the store. I'd rather be prepared.”

“Alright. You need anything else?”

“Everything.” Obi-Wan groaned. The man chuckled.

“Here. Why don't I help you. I'm just looking for things for my grandkids. I've got nothing better to do today than this.”

“Thank you.” 

“No problem. Name’s James.”

“Ben.”

“Alright Ben. You got any clothes for this little one?”

“Some, from his mother. Not enough.”

“Then that's where we'll head next.”

The two men walked to the clothing section of the store together, Obi-Wan cradling Micha uncertainly, but carefully. The reached the section, which was crowded with small outfits and shoes.

“Now he-what's his name?”

“Micha.”

“Micha’ll fight you on getting dressed so pick loose clothing that you don't have to button. Button’s require a lot of patience.”

Obi-Wan nodded, heading for the clothing racks.

“He’ll be a two or a three, probably. He's a bit on the small side for twenty months, so either should work.”

The two men picked out a variety of clothing, adding it to the pile. Obi-Wan had no idea clothing could be this complicated. After years of wearing the same thing practically every day, he was amazed at the variety in the children's section.

“Now, if he's just moving in with you, he’ll need toys. Toddlers need that for mental stimulation.”

They headed to the toy section, allowing Micha to pick out a number of items, James pointing out which toys would be annoying and which would be less annoying. Micha loved the stuffed animals and stacking toys in particular.

Afterwards, James led Obi-Wan around the store collecting everything that wasn't obvious at first thought- plates and sippy cups, utensils, bedding and baby proofing supplies and more.

Obi-Wan was glad he had quite a bit stored away in his account, because this was sure to cost a good deal of credits.

As they went to the front of the store to check out, James nodded goodbye.

“Now, you're a busy man, so I'd recommend getting some good babysitters, maybe even a babysitting droid if you can afford it. There’s a droid outlet, oh, two blocks down.”

“Thank you for your help.”

“Your welcome, General.” James winked. “Now don't worry, I won't tell.”

Obi-Wan watched in relief as the man walked away, glad to have an ally, even if it was a stranger. As they reached the front of the line, he could only thank the Force that Micha hadn't had an outburst yet. He seemed a patient baby, that much was certain.

After checking out, the sales assistant helped him load his many boxes onto his rented speeder, and he headed for the droid emporium. 

As if on cue in response to his earlier thoughts, Micha began wailing as soon as they entered the store. Obi-Wan quickly tried to comfort him, rocking him gently and shushing.

“Would you like some assistance?” A droid in gold and green came up to him. “I am G-124, child care management.”

“Yes. Thank you.” G-124 took Micha and began quieting him much more effectively.

“Is he hungry? Has he been changed?” Obi-Wan reached out gently with the Force, trying to locate the cause of Micha’s distress. As the droid suspected, Micha was hungry.

“He must be hungry. I haven't fed him recently.” Obi-Wan said, taking Micha back. “I have food for him in my speeder.” With that, he retreated from the store, setting Micha down in the speeder on one of his new blankets and beginning to feed him. Micha eagerly took the food.

“How often do you need food?” Obi-Wan mused, settled on the seat in front of Micha. “I have so much research to do.”

Micha peered up at him, giving him a wide smile. Obi-Wan felt his heart stop at the first time his son smiled at him. He smiled back gently, remembering what he'd been told once- that a child needed positive responses to interaction to learn to interact properly. Of course that was the only reason!

When Micha was finished, Obi-Wan picked him up and carried him back into the store.

“I need a babysitting droid.” He announced to the teenage girl at the front desk.

“Babysitting droids are in section A-12.” She responded, a bored look on her face, and Obi-Wan headed off.

As he searched, he found many useful droids around, but the one he selected, though helpful, was more sentimental than practical. B-721, babysitting droid with good features but not too fancy. And it was blue and white- the color of House Kryze.

As he left the store he thought back to Satine. He was so proud of her for her efforts in raising Micha to this point. He couldn't imagine how it would have been to give him up after all those months of pregnancy and how short the time must have been when she was allowed to keep him for herself. She was so strong, and he cared for her deeply.

He made it back to the shuttle, carefully placing Micha in the baby seat that had been packed in Micha’s suitcase, and flew back to the Negotiator.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a one-shot, but I'm already thinking of ideas for continuing it, like, Obi-Wan goes baby supply shopping and the clones meet their general's kid.


End file.
